Callie Quinn
Calliope, or Callie, Quinn is a 12 year old girl who met Ferb in Britain at the age of 4. They have been best friends ever since, and she has a growing love for him. Early Life Callie was born in the city of Canterbury, England, to Eric Quinn and Anabelle Quinn. Her parents were best friends with Ferb's parents, so on her 4th birthday they came over to celebrate and brought Ferb. When Callie opened her gift from the Fletchers, she instantly fell in love with the bike. She went outside to play with it with Ferb. She let it go for a moment and it rolled into the street. After the bike was crushed by a car, Callie was devastated. Ferb ran to his house next door and grabbed his tool kit. He fixed her bike, and they became best friends, swearing they'd always stick together. Callie loved Ferb's building, and felt like he was the only person she didn't need to be shy around. They played with each other everyday, causing there friendship to grow stronger. 3 years later, the two were inseperable, laughing and talking together. Each day, Callie walked over to Ferb's house at precisely 8:30. Ferb always called Callie "Cal" and even though she hated the name she loved the way he said it. Ferb often told Callie to never give up. This eventually inspired Callie to keep looking for the lost locket (story to be written soon). In return, Callie told him to live each day as if it were his last. This eventually inspired him to build great things everyday with Phineas. One day, Callie went to Ferb's house and he did not answer the door. Surprised, she went home to find her mother with tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone. When Callie asked what was wrong, her mother explained everything. When Ferb got home the next day with his dad, they instantly packed everything. On the day that Ferb had to leave for America, he gave her a locket with a picture of herself and him in it. He told her that if their friendship was true, it would bring them together someday. Current Life Now 12, Callie made new friends at her school, but none could compare to Ferb. She kept the locket all of those years, being very careful not to loose it. One day, when she got home from school, her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her. They explained to her that they would be moving to a small town called Danville in the United States. Her mother had gotten a job as a vet and her father had gotten a job as an electronics designer. Callie was scared, because she had never been out of Canterbury, let alone out of the country. She did not want to leave her friends behind, either. After saying goodbye to her friends, she packed everything she owned and headed with her parents to America. When they had gotten everything unpacked and settled in 2 days later, Callie was curious to find out who else lived in her neighborhood. She asked her mother if she could play outside, and she told her yes. As she closed the front door to her new home, she saw a girl about her age with long black hair and a pink dress walking down the sidewalk. She kindly introduced herself, and learned that the girls name was Isabella. When Callie asked where she was going, Isabella told her that she was going to Phineas and Ferb's house. Callie told her that her best friend's name is Ferb, but he moved somewhere here in the USA a few years ago. When they got to the house, Callie put two and two together and figured out that Isabella liked Phineas, a boy with bright red hair who was much like Ferb in his imagination. Suddenly, a stunning boy with green hair emerged from behind whatever it was they were building. Callie recognized it was Ferb, and at last the two were reunited. (Future) Teen Life At the age of 15, Ferb finally got the guts to admit that he liked Callie, and she admitted that she liked him too. They went on a date together, and had a great time. They realized how strong their love for each other was. One night, while they were laying under the stars, Ferb sat up and asked Callie if she thought it was fate that brought them together. Happily, Callie replied with the only real answer: Fate cannot even begin to explain it. Then, Ferb leaned over and kissed her on the lips, the first real kiss they had shared. At the age of 18, Callie told Ferb that she would be going away to Danville's top college. Ferb was devastated, because he knew that he would not get to see Callie that often. But, as fate decided, they were around each other every moment they could. Their love did not break, because it was love to strong for anything. (Future) Adult Life At the age of 24, Callie graduated college with her degree as a Doctor of Radiology. They married on Callie's birthday, the day they met, because they said it was the day that their hearts connected. They continued to live in Danville, close to Phineas and Isabella. At 25 years old, Callie gives birth to a baby girl, which they name Emmaline, or Emma for short. She has light blonde hair and big blue eyes, much like her mom. Callie is overjoyed, and the same goes for Ferb. When Callie is 28, she gives birth to a boy, which they name Daniel, or Danny. He looks a lot like Ferb, but his hair color is lighter green because it has a hint of Callie's hair color in it too. Finally, at the age of 31, Callie gives birth to yet another baby girl, which they name Ava. She has the same hair color as Daniel, and, like Emma, her mother's big blue eyes. Personality Callie is kind and caring. She can be shy, but once she gets to know someone she is not as timid. She is sometimes reffered to as the "jealous type". If you make her angry, you have to calm her down or she will go off at you. She is a loveable person. She tries to never tell a lie, but soon finds it's harder then it looks. Callie is understanding, but sometimes has a hard time realizing something that is really obvious. She is not mean, but can come off that way to some people because when she is angry there is almost no controlling her. Overall, she can be a bit of a hothead at times, but deep down is kind and compassionate. Physical Appearance Callie has very light blonde hair. It is mid-back length and straight. She has big, bright blue eyes. She always wears a large pink bow in her hair. Her shirt is light pink and is a tank top. Her shorts are a lighter color. She wears a belt that is the same color as her shirt. She wears light pink sneakers. She is often blushing. Relationships Ferb Callie had always liked Ferb a lot, but Ferb did not know this. He secretly liked her too. Callie will not admit she likes him to anyone but Isabella until later in her life. Ferb tends to talk more around Callie, but even when he does not talk much Callie does not care. She thinks it's cute how he rarly speaks, but when he does he says something interesting. Callie and Ferb are best friends, and later in their lives become much more. Callie devotes her life to Ferb, promising to always stand beside him and stay loyal to their friendship. Phineas Flynn Callie and Phineas are great friends. At first Callie is nervous around him because she was not used to Ferb having any siblings, but eventually she warms up to him and they become friends. She looks up to him because of his great mind like Ferb's. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella becomes Callie's best friend, next to Ferb of course. They share secrets and gossip. They are both girly-girls, so they bond well. Callie eventually tells Isabella of her crush on Ferb, and Isabella tells of her crush on Phineas. They love to shop together. Callie often says that if she had never met Isabella, she would have never been led to Ferb. Baljeet Rai Callie and Baljeet are good friends. One day, when Mishti moves to Danville, Callie talks to her about Baljeet's crush on her, and they eventually date, later getting married. Buford Van Stomm Callie is angered by his bullying, but learns to get used to it. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Callie is very jealous of Vanessa, mostly because Feb had a crush on her while Callie still lived in Canterbury. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher It takes time for Callie to get used to having Linda around rather then Ferb's mother, but eventually she enjoys her company. Lawrence continues to be her dad's best friend, so she sees him often. Candace Flynn Callie is annoyed by Candace's urge to bust her brothers. At one point she begins to yell at Candace one day, but Callie is calmed by Ferb's soothing words. Trivia -Callie's real name, Calliope, is an ancient Greek name. - Her favorite color is none other than: Pink! - Her favorite saying is to live each day as if it were your last. - Her favorite food is Macaroni & Cheese, because Ferb used to make it for her all by himself when they were younger. - She sometimes complains. - Her favorite place in the world is wherever Ferb is. - When she graduates, she becomes a Doctor of Radiology. This means that she examins the x-rays to see what bones are broken. - She had always dreamed of having kids, so she was so excited when Emma was born. - Callie had originally planned to name Emma "Belle," but changed the name when Ferb suggested Emmaline because she described the name as "perfect". - Callie loves singing. - Calliope means "One with Beautiful Voice," and Callie means "Beautiful." - When Ferb kissed her under the stars, she knew he was the one. - Callie would do anything for Ferb, even if it put her life in danger. - Callie loves Ferb more than life itself <3 Category:British Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Ferb ships Category:Kids Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Girls